The Given Institute of Pathobiology of the University of Colorado proposes to conduct two seminars in cancer biology and three workshops in new technical procedures used in cancer research. The seminars will cover the fields of in vitro carcinogenesis and differentiation in cancer and the workshops will be concerned with DNA and RNA hybridization, cell fusion and new advances in affinity chromatography.